SS Episode 2401
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2401 Plot: Big Bird's Happy Meter Air Date: January 18, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987 - 1988) Sponsors: K, X, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Meryl Sheep wanders down the street repeating "quiet" and "loud" in their respective volumes. Oscar queries and learns it's for her new film. Oscar practices with her, earning him a role. Susan, trying to put Miles down for a nap, yells at them to be quiet, but Meryl critiques her performance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The great Alphonso and his trained X's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Exploring on the ocean rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count croons "Count Up to Nine." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5 goldfish, take away 2, leaves 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar struggles to find his prized banana peel and shows David photo of it, his only remaining memory of it. A Grouch from the Bureau of Missing Banana Peels arrives with the fruits of their search - a whole banana and a brown banana peel, neither of which match Oscar's peel. With all hope lost, Oscar throws a fit and falls into his can. It turns out he's slipped on his prized banana peel! Oscar decides the search was fun and throws it into his trash pile to find it again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Herry and John-John demonstrate loud and soft. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine. Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: At night, Ernie reads a book that becomes sad, funny, scary, and then surprising. The book elicits the same reactions from Bert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Summer Song" - A singer describes what happens in the summertime. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Karen the Kangaroo talks about words that start with the letter K. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ask Oscar A grumpy Linda substitutes for Oscar. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A kid marching band counts to twenty. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster follows the arrows. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Finding round things in a supermarket (David voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An aviator and his son cooperate to start their plane. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Cow Dog Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird enters the Fix-It Shop to show Maria his "Happy Meter," a device that shows how happy one is. He demonstrates it using some hypothetical situations, but when he learns Luis isn't here, it becomes complicated figuring out how Maria feels about it. A phone call from Luis helps clear up the complication. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets a check-up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: Mystery Guest The contestants wear blindfolds and ask the guest who it is. In this skit, the contestants are Cookie Monster, Don Music, and Sherlock Hemlock, and the guest is the letter X. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lobster fisherman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) looks in a mirror and sees "ME." Maria's reflection is played by Linda. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man recites a poem about how curious he is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit at Home: Grover comes to Kermit's house to fix his sink. Kermit fills him in on a demonstration of "big, bigger and biggest" when it comes to wrenches. Even so, the sink repair goes awry, and the house floods. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid voiceovers identify a horse's body parts (shown one at a time), then the complete animal. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Patti LaBelle and The Sweeties sing "Take the Hand of Someone You Love." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bird talks to a girl about what's inside the street. When she questions his credibility, he stammers, "A little worm told me!" Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Indian Baby Bath" Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Serving Dinner for Nine Tonight Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Listen to the Bells" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: K - Key |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man writes the word ME in the snow. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Meryl describe situations and let the kids use the Happy Meter to judge how they'd feel. Maria announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide